


Skeletons in the Closet

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Happy Derek, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closet.  Stiles didn't think it would be quite that literal, though.





	Skeletons in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this short little thing that I decided to write instead of my longer photographer!Stiles fic! 
> 
> Based off of this [Tumblr](https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/167069600243/otp-question-what-part-of-your-otp-would-dress-up) post.

Stiles shrugged out of his jacket and opened the closet door. Two seconds later he fell to the ground with a screech with a skeleton on top of him.

By the time Stiles pulled himself out and stood up, he had calmed down enough to notice Derek's jacket around the skeleton’s shoulders, and Stiles’ beanie over its head.  Stiles huffed out a breath, then stormed off to find Derek.

It didn't really take that long, since the jerk was standing at the edge of the kitchen, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Der.  Hope you got your amusement for the day.” Stiles bit back a smile at the twinkle in Derek's eyes.  “I almost died out there, and what is my husband doing?  Laughing.  Laughing at his poor, defenseless husband, who is a  _ human _ , being attacked by a killer skeleton.”

Derek snorted, which, rude.

“I hate you.”

Derek's mouth quirked up on the side and he tapped his finger on Stiles’ chest.  “That's a lie.”

Ugh.  Smug fucker.  That's okay. Derek could laugh  _ all _ he wanted to.  Not just because Derek was gorgeous when he laughed, and Stiles totally didn't go out of his way to make him laugh, but because Stiles had a plan. It was time to get Derek back.

Game _ on. _


End file.
